How I Spent My New Years Eve
by tomato97
Summary: Of exams, White Chocolate Mochas, parties, cold air, 21 questions, and oh yeah lastly, a very attractive capital ATTRACTIVE guy named Sasuke. This is how I, Haruno Sakura, spent my New Years Eve.


**How I Spent My New Years Eve**

_By: tomato97_

**Summary:**

Of exams, white chocolate mochas, parties, cold air, 21 questions, and oh yeah lastly, a very attractive capital ATTRACTIVE guy named Sasuke. This is how I, Haruno Sakura, spent my New Years Eve.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**_

* * *

><p>"C'mon Sakura, trust me. It'll be fun!" Ino complained."Likefor heaven's sake, it's New Years Eve. Don't you think it would be nice to just party and have fun every once in a while. Don't you ever get tired of reading those thick medical books all day?"<p>

Yes, that is Yamanaka Ino, my best friend since day one. Most of the time, I really, really love her. Hard to believe, but yes I do. However, there are times when I just want to tape that loud mouth of hers. When she wants something to happen, Yamanaka Ino does not capital _WILL NOT_ stop until she gets it.

"SAKURA!" She yelled and proceeded to take away my precious medical book. "Listen to me!"

I glared at her. Well, at least tried to. Glaring at her never really works but hey at least I tried.

"My exams are right after winter break Ino. I don't have time to party, especially not during a time like this." I continued to glare.

Okay, okay, okay. I know what you all are thinking right now. I am not a nerd or a geek or whatever you want to call it. I go out and party too. I know how to have fun (Hard to believe I know). It's just that I really, really, really need to study since MCAT's are coming up which is like this super, duper hard assessment for all people aspiring to become doctors. God, I don't sound like someone trying to become a doctor.

"Look, just give me this night, this party, just tonight. Promise I'll never bother you ever again until you finish that exam."

Oh, typical Ino. She just never stops. But hey, that sounds very tempting. No Ino to bother me for exactly a week and 2 days. Heaven, I can already feel it.

"Okay, you won't bother me until I finish my exams _AND _you have to buy me white chocolate mocha from Starbucks first thing tomorrow morning." I replied. Might as well take advantage of the situation here.

"You are so dirty Sakura, but fine. Mark my words; you'll thank me one day for taking your pretty butt off that chair. Now, now, no time to waste! Get ready! We gotta look fierce tonight."

I just rolled my eyes, got up and started getting ready. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>3 hours later. 11:07 pm. Exactly 53 minutes until New Years.<p>

I'm stuck sitting inside a bar munching on packed mini donuts I brought with me earlier. Everyone, well mostly everyone, is outside by the huge patio dancing and waiting for the New Years' countdown. Ok, it is not like I'm anti-social or anything. It's just that I can't stand being outside in a cold December night for a long time. I have this weird thing about me. Cold air makes me gag. I even puked once. I know it's really weird. And as an aspiring doctor, I tried searching up why this happens and found out that there are other people who experience this as well (Thank god I'm not the only one). Sadly, there are no scientific explanations why this happens. However, according to a person from a random unreliable site online, it has something to do with your esophagus contracting quickly because of cold air like when you accidently put the toothbrush deep in your throat and you gag. Best remedy is to just breathe only through your nose. It's very uncomfortable if you ask me. So I'd rather just stay inside.

I was deep in thought while eating my delicious mini donuts when a this guy sat on a stool beside me. I paid no attention to him. For all I know, he could just be a guy trying to hit me up (Not to sound conceited or anything). I'm just in the mood to deal with right now.

I heard him order a drink from the bartender. From my peripheral vision, my eyes followed his hand to his face as he took a sip from the drink he just got. And holy crap, he is damn attractive. Capital ATTRACTIVE, like I have never seen a creation as beautiful as him attractive.

He has dark blue, almost black hair that is spiked at the back with piercing onyx eyes. I can just seriously stare at him all day if I can.

He must have thought I was crazy for I myself have not realized that I was full on staring at him until he raised his perfectly arched eyebrow at me. I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid and proceeded to munch on my donuts pretending the last 30 seconds of my life did not happen.

"Eating mini donuts alone in a bar, now that's something new."

I turned to look at him. My mouth slightly gaped. A smirk was clearly visible on his lips. Is this guy actually talking to me?

"Uhhhh- yeah." I was lost for words for a second. "Well, I do have my friend with me. She just prefers to stay outside rather than being here. I prefer being inside though."

"Hn."

He took another sip from his drink looking like he is done talking for the night. There was silence for a few seconds and the only think I could hear was the music and people laughing outside. I frowned at him, confused. What did he just say?

"Is that an actual word or- like I have never heard anyone say that."

He turned to face me. "You talk a lot."

"Well I am very sorry. As you can see, I was peacefully eating my donuts until you sat there and started judging me and my mini donuts . Again, I am sorry and now I'll shut up."

Another smirk.

I swear I'm starting to question my first impressions on this guy.

"I prefer being inside as well. Parties like these are never my thing. People are so damn loud," he said.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess. You're dragged here as well?" I turned my spin-ny stool to face him.

"Yeah. Annoying old friend. Would not leave me alone. Now I'm stuck here until this is all over. Pretty much my life."

"Sounds a lot like my life as well." I laughed and with a little peek at him, I saw him chuckle. "Since it seems like we're going to be stuck together until that damn clock turns to 12," I extended my hand. "My name's Sakura and you're?"

"Are you hitting on me?"

Surprised, I gaped at him once again, but this time I'm pretty sure it is more noticeable than before. Words failed to come out of my mouth. I slowly started to pull my hand away, slightly embarrassed. But heck no, I am seriously not hitting on him.

"I'm just kidding." He took my hand to shake it. "The name's Sasuke. Keep me entertained on this dreadful night."

"Oh, you are such a jerk. I am so not hitting on you." I glared. My glare probably did not look very convincing at all for it turned into a small smirk. "Keep you entertained you say? Let's play 21 questions."

"Fine. You go first." He challenged.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Really Sakura."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement mocking me on my question-asking abilities. I rolled my eyes. "Yes. Now answer the question because you don't really have any choice if-"

"Blue. Midnight blue." He answered.

" See. Was it that hard to answer? And wow- that's some specific and detailed description of your favorite color."

"Is your hair really pink?" He stared at me, looking as if he just didn't ask the most obvious question in the world. I can't blame him though. It's really hard to believe this is my real hair color. You don't see people with pink hair every day.

I cleared my throat and replied, "Yes. Hard to believe, yes I know. I got a mom with red hair, dad with blonde hair. Boom, genetics."

For the second time that night, I heard him chuckle once again.

* * *

><p>We spent the rest of the night asking questions about each other. I think we even passed 21 questions. No one kept tracked really. I learned that he is a year older than me and is currently taking business education in the same university. He maintains a company with his dad so I assumed he's <em>hella <em>rich. He loves tomatoes. He doesn't like loud people and he absolutely hates anything sweet. I also told him things I would never tell someone who I just met, like how I like eating cold spaghetti straight from the fridge and how cold air makes me gag. Seriously, those things are just weird but I felt like I can just say those things to him.

I'm not going to lie. It was fun. Even if his responses usually consisted of 6 words or less, I had fun. I know he did too with his occasional smirk and chuckle here and there.

At exactly 11:54 pm, Ino came back inside to check on me when she saw Sasuke and I having our conversation. She stopped right beside me and gave me this I-told-you-so look. Sasuke and I stopped talking and turned to face her.

"Hey, Sakura and-" Ino turned to me once again and gave me her you-seriously-have-to-tell-me-everything-later look. Call me awesome or not, but Ino can give me one look and I can decipher each one correctly. I guess it's because I've known her all my life and I'm awesome like that.

"-and Sasuke." I finished for her. "Ino, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Ino. The girl who dragged me here."

Sasuke simply gave her a nod as an acknowledgement and Ino waved.

"I hate to break your talk here, but it's almost 2015 and you're both going to miss the countdown and fireworks so let's get going outside!" She pushed us both outside to the huge patio where everyone was getting ready for the big countdown. The music slowly died down and people blowing horns filled the air. Ino was gone before I noticed, probably to leave us alone. I just know that I am going to be bombarded with questions later. I'm so _NOT_ looking forward for that.

That was when the cold air suddenly hit me, hard. First of all, I am shivering. I regret wearing a very thin jacket over this dress. I'm blaming Ino for telling me fashion over anything. I blame myself even more for following her. Secondly, cold air. Capital COLD AIR. I guess you guys know what I mean and I would not have to explain myself.

Sasuke seemed to notice this for he looked at me and started to take off his own jacket. I stared at him thinking he was crazy for taking off his jacket in a weather like this until he put his jacket around me. I felt a faint blush forming across my face and suddenly I was praying, hoping that Sasuke did not notice.

"Don't forget to breathe through your nose." He said, very quietly.

I punched his arm playfully when I heard people starting the countdown to 1.

_10_

I looked up at him.

_9_

He looked back down at me.

_8_

His piercing onyx eyes seemed to hypnotize me.

_7_

His lips were slightly turned to the right, showing his signature smirk.

_6_

His mouth opened, forming words that I couldn't seem to hear because of the noise surrounding that moment.

_5_

"WHAT?" I yelled. I couldn't hear.

_4_

He shook his head, as if disregarding what he just said.

_3_

He smiled, a small faint smile that's barely visible. I know it's a smile.

_2_

He looked up. I looked up as well.

Fireworks filled the sky.

_1_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

* * *

><p>The next morning I seriously stayed in bed for hours playing last night's events in my mind over and over again. How did it end? You're probably asking. Well, Sasuke dropped me off at mine and Ino's apartment. Ino insisted she's going to stay out for a bit and that I can go ahead if I wanted to. It's probably her excuse of getting Sasuke to bring me home. Oh, I still have his jacket. He insisted I keep it until I see him again. I'm guessing and <em>HOPING<em> I will be seeing him again after last night.

I got up from my bed and headed over to my desk where his jacket was carefully folded. I decided to wash it for him as a thank you for not letting me freeze my butt off last night. When I picked it up, a small card fell on the floor and I picked it up.

Uchiha Corp.

**Uchiha Sasuke**  
><em>(889) 791-9281<br>sasukeuchiha _

Oh god.

Oh my god.

I have his number (and his email).

I'll see him again for sure.

I'm so gonna thank Ino for this.

She is seriously the best, capital BEST.

But damnit, I'm still waiting for my white chocolate mocha.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Hi guys! I'm back with a new story. Sadly, it's only a one-shot for I know myself well enough that I can't keep on with my story _Summer Paradise_. I'm really hoping you guys liked it. I spent a whole night trying to finish this. Please don't forget to review and tell me how you think of it. That would really help. Again, thanks for reading!

_**Tomato97**_


End file.
